Annabelle's Land Before Time: Quest for Nuevo Uganda
by Dinosaur Imperial Soldier
Summary: Annabelle's Settler Company was assembled to colonize Nuevo Uganda to established a new civilization with the help of the Wizard, 18th century military advisors and escort guards to safeguard the settler company from the hunters and obstacles.
1. Annabelle's New Family

**Prologue: Annabelle's New Family**

Once upon a time, one of most benevolent orphanage in Toronto, Ontario, Canada was the Toronto Military Orphanage for orphans in military education, one of the best students in the military orphanage is a young 8 year old nanotech-immortal interracial girl named Annabelle Chow was getting ready for bed, still wearing a blue denim shirt avec breast pockets, a blue Heritage FZ breeches, a black Heritage Contour Field Zip tall boots and a black Toronto University hooded jacket with zipper, because it was a cold night. It was likely that she wore equestrian-type outfit as a sign of respect for deceased father who was killed in the Battle of Greenland who treated her well.

On her bed, was her father's stuffed Apatosaurus named Alice, two weapons like Colt M1851 revolver and 18 inch Black Field Machete, and a black and white Jack Skellington backpack that a barely scratched IPad, a red notebook with 360 pages, four top ten favourite Osprey Publishing series 18th century period contains King George's Army Infantry, King George's Army Volume 2, King George's Army Volume 3 and Frederick the Great's Army Specialist Troops, a bottle of excel bubble gum freshener, and other stuff.

Now she always kept her backpack and dinosaur with her for love and entertainment even increasing intelligence, but little did she know that tonight she and her friends' dreams of getting adopted was going to come true. She remember her late father gives her the map of Nuevo Uganda and key to a hidden door for the Lonely Mountain within the Great Valley and the bracelet belong to seven Chinese Emperor Bracelets for safekeeping, but he already give the ring to her adopted brother that belongs to the nine rings of great kings of men.

After she read her father's map he made for Annabelle on the bottom part of the map written in blue ink: _"Stand by the green stone when the brown Pteranodon knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Canada Day will shine upon the keyhole,"_ which is a riddle that she must solve it in order to find the hidden entrance to insert the key in the keyhole. As she was just about to go to sleep a thought came to her mind, god praying was permitted at Toronto Military Orphanage, and she almost forgot to say her prayers, every night before she went to sleep, and she would always pray that God would find her a family.

 _"Dear Beloved Lord, I pray that you would help me and my few friends find a family, and keep my other friends and the nuns and soldiers safe as we go into another day of teachings and lessons on your Word, and thank you for giving me the courage to stand up to my enemies amen."_

Annabelle crawled into her covers, clutched her dinosaur in her left arms and her backpack in her other arm and fell asleep, now she and her friends were heavy sleepers so they did not seem to notice what was happening outside in the sky. Up in the clouds, a swirl of light being formed by wind gusts and water vapor from the clouds started to spin, creating lightning and wind as it began to spin, it started to grow into a black hole, but this black hole had no effect on anything in Toronto, except for one things, Annabelle and her friends.

The black hole portal started to turn into a swirl of light as it neared the windows of Annabelle and friends' bedrooms, suddenly the room began to shimmer and sparkle, and Annabelle's sleeping body, along with her dinosaur and backpack even her friends' bodies began to float up out of the beds and out the windows.

Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere in an alternate realm that resembles North and South America except with Middle-Earth environment, a small Apatosaurus family consist of a grandmother, a grandfather and a mother along with their neighbor is a female Amargasaurus settled in a lagoon with five eggs in which three are broken and two were ready to hatch in a rainy day until a flash of light engulfed in front of an Apatosaurus family.

Out of curiosity, they came closer to the creatures that were never seen before


	2. Formation of Annabelle's Settler Company

**Chapter 1: Formation of Annabelle's Settler Company**


End file.
